mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.64
Category:Patch Notes Words from Designers Dear players, thank you all for supporting our game all this time. However, we noticed that some players went AFK in battles and had an ill impact on the gaming experience of other players, which violated our notion of creating a fair and positive gaming environment. Therefore, we will enhance the penalties and take severer measures to restrain those players with low credit score. We sincerely hope that everyone can enjoy the competition in a positive gaming environment. New Hero : Johnson - Mustang Price * 32,000 BP * 599 D (419 D) 30% off for the first week Background Story Johnson, with a hardy constitution as a rock, when he ran through the dome stadium like a heavy truck, the cheers of girls burst out loud. He led the team to lift the champion's trophies and achieved his peak of his life as a super quarterback with millions fans around. However, fortune is always fickle. A little girl rushed to the road in a sudden while Johnson was driving his sport car. To avoid hitting on the little girl, his car crashed severely. Massive hemorrhage was going to take away his life soon in a minute. At that moment, a miracle occurred, that the wreckage of the sport car started to blend into Johnson's body by a mystery force. Consequently, he not only just survived from the crash, also became a magical new human who can transform to a sport car. Skills Passive - Electro-airbag When the hero's HP is lower than 30%, a shield will generate and last for a while, absorbing an amount of damage based on his armor. Skill 1 - Iron Sack Upgrades the pliers. Next basic attack will deal an extra magic damage that’s based on the hero's armor and lower the enemy's movement speed. If the target is affected by slowing effect, then they will be stunned. Skill 2 - Missile Tackle Launches several vehicular missiles forward which can lock on at most 3 enemies in a cone shaped area, dealing magic damage lowering their movement speed. Ultimate - Rapid Touchdown * Passive: Increases some armor for the hero * Active: Johnson jumps up and transforms into a car, which will accelerate increasingly. Teammates touched by the car will be picked up and rush forward along with Johnson, up to 1 teammate. When it hits the first enemy, it will explode, stunning the enemy and dealing magic damage to the target and nearby enemies according to the running speed of the car. New Skins Johnson - Fire Chief 269 Diamonds Fanny - Punk Princess Exclusive Skin for Season 3. New Features & Events # Changes the rule of credit score. Now players with a credit score that’s lower than 90 points will no longer be able to play the Ranked Game. Players with a credit score lower than 60 points can only play Human VS AI mode and restore credit scores by keeping a good manner in this mode. And of course, we will continue to observe the performance of this rule and preserve our rights to make more adjustments on the rule.Now the judgment towards battleground reports is more restrict. Players who are reported will receive extra punishment of deducting credit score once the reports are verified. # Adds a new gameplay in the Custom Mode: Draft Pick. Players can ban the other team’s heroes when playing invitation game together in the Custom Mode. This gameplay will be applied to other game mode as well gradually.Draft Pick is a gameplay of strategy, in which players from two teams cannot choose the same hero in battle which requires players to consider carefully when banning and picking heroes.There are three phases: Ban, Pick and Free.At the ban phase, the 5th player of each team can choose a hero and ban it.At the pick phase, players from two teams will select their heroes in turn, but the heroes that are chosen by others already or banned cannot be selected.At the free phase, you can change the battle spell, gear set, skin and emblem set for your hero. Also, you can swap hero with your teammate, if you both own the two heroes that are currently selected. # Improve the Squad System.Players can choose to create or join a squad. The creator will become the leader.A squad can contain 9 members at most.The leader can set up the recruitment requirements. Only players who meet those requirements have authority to send applications.It requires confirmation from both the leader and the player to join in the squad.Squad members can play games together and chat in the squad channel.The rank divisions and gaming behaviors of squad members will affect squad's activeness and power. It will enhance squad activeness when two or more members play Match Up Mode, Ranked Game or Brawl Mode together. And that 5 members together play over 20 Ranked Games will increase squad's Power. Squad activeness resets weekly while the power also will reset in every new season, and according to those two stats, the system will give corresponding rewards to members (no rewards temporarily in this update but there will be in future versions).Players can quit the squad if they want to but they cannot join another squad within next 24 hours.The leader can remove inactive members, up to 3 per week. The players removed by the leader are free from the limitation of 24-hour cooldown. When the leader leaves the squad, leadership will be transferred to the most active member.The squad will dismiss completely when the last member leaves.There will be optimization and adjustment for the Squad feature. Please stay tuned. # Now battle spells can be unlocked with diamonds as well. # Adds the Arabic version into the game. We hope that Arabian players can report issues with the language to us in time if you find any in game. Hero Balance Adjustments Including demonstration dialogues, skill dialogues, dying cries and etc. for Freya , Akai , Gord , Chou , Ruby . Clint Quick Draw: attack range reduces from 6.8 to 6.3. Moskov Improves the performance of his basic attack. Spear of Quiescence: now damage caused by penetration ability cannot reduce cooldown anymore. Instead, if the basic attack hits the target (no restriction on specific heroes), it will reduce the skills’ cooldown by 0.7 seconds (instead of original 0.5 seconds). Abyss Walker: teleporting range increases from 3 to 3.5. Spear of Death: casting range increases from 3.4 to 4. The skill can be used on jungle monsters. Nana Morph Spell: casting range reduces from 5 to 4.5. Minotaur Now using Motivation Roar in fury status will no longer restore additional HP for the hero when he receives damage from defense turrets. Karina Elusiveness: cooldown reduces by 0.5 seconds. Dance of Death: cooldown reduces by 0.5 seconds. Eudora Forked Lightning: AP bonus increases from 1.6 to 1.7 Alucard Initial HP increases by 100 points. Yi Sun-shin Physical attack growth coefficient reduces from 9.45 to 8; attack speed growth coefficient reduces from 3.25% to 2.5% Saber Charge: range reduces from 4.5 to 4.2 Triple Sweep: casting range reduces from 6.5 to 6.2 Kagura Rasho Umbrella Flee: teleportation range reduces from 5 to 4.2 Hayabusa Phantom Shuriken: additional mana restore effect reduces from 50% to 20% Including demonstration dialogues, skill dialogues, dying cries and etc. Franco Brutal Massacre: now it’s unable to use on minions. Fanny Cut Throat: now it’s unable to use it on minions but can be used on jungle monsters. Natalia Added new wisp-imaged of heroes Including demonstration dialogues, skill dialogues, dying cries and etc. Sun Added new wisp-imaged of heroes Including demonstration dialogues, skill dialogues, dying cries and etc. Gear Adjustments Jungle Items After upgrading, jungle items can make the spell ‘contribution’ applicable to enemy heroes, and provide additional different effects according to different masteries.Tank Mastery: lowers enemy’s movement speed by 70% (this effect will decay gradually within 3 seconds), and steals ‘20+level*2’ points of physical attack and magic power from the target.Magic Mastery: lowers enemy’s movement speed by 70% (this effect will decay gradually within 3 seconds), and reduces target’s magic resistance by ‘10+level*1’ points.Physical Damage Mastery: lowers enemy’s movement speed by 70% (this effect will decay gradually within 3 seconds), and deals ‘150+level*12’ points of true damage to the target within 3 seconds.Exp provided by items’ passive now only will be added to the player who killed the monster. Raptor Machete Unique Passive – Gorge: enhanced physical attack of each layer reduces from 6 points to 4 points. Nimble Blade Unique Passive – Gorge: enhanced physical attack of each layer reduces from 6 points to 4 points. Battleground Adjustments: # Lord: initial HP increases by 20%.Lord’s HP reduces by 30% when re-spawning on the lane after he’s killed, meanwhile attack speed reduces by 10%. The buff for the party members now is removed.Newly re-spawned minions will get a buff from the Lord when the Lord still exists. The effect of buff will increase with time. # Optimizes the formula of MVP: now players who are active in the battle can get a higher score. System Adjustments # New exclusive recall effect and skin mark for Starlight Member. # New flags: Costa Rica, Macao, Cyprus, Bosnia and Herzegovina. # Adjusted the system of Ranked Game.New demonstration visual effect when players reach the Legend division.Season 3 rewards: Fanny’s skin – Punk Princess . Season 3 will end in less one month, come and rank up!Optimizes the match up system for the Ranked Game to give players comparable opponents. # Improves the rewards in the New Player Level Event. The extra rewards will be sent by in-game mail to those who’ve taken part in it before. # Optimizes the rolling caption of gift giving in live streaming games. # Now contestants of Arena Contest can receive notification in real time when receiving gifts from other players. # Optimizes the model of the gift Roadster in live streaming games. # Optimizes the display of FB(VK) friends. Now players can see the social platform of FB(VK) friends on the friends list and invitation page. # The stat of ‘MVP of the team’ now is recorded in Fight Info. Bug Repair # Corrects the wrong flags: Qatar, Liechtenstein. # Fixes the bug that Fanny's passive skill cannot be triggered normally and restore energy. # Fixes the bug that the visual effects of Akai and Alice's Ult skills still continue when the Ult are interrupted.